


I Get Off

by Vesperswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperswan/pseuds/Vesperswan
Summary: Hermione has a little fun with the Lastrange brothers.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27
Collections: Orgasms for Days: A Smut for Cece Collective





	I Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration-  
> I Get Off by Halestorm
> 
> https://youtu.be/naIT6XfsjAw

img src="[](https://imgur.com/Q5v4S3A)"

“Rod—-Rod, have you seen this? If you have, why the hell didn’t you tell me?” Bas yelled at his brother. Gaping at the view through the picture window that encompassed most of Rodolphus’ personal study. Rabastan rarely spent time in his brother’s study. 

“Bas-what in Merlin’s name are you—“ Rod stopped mid-sentence as his jaw fell open at the sight before him. 

A woman in her flat across the street from their town house was changing clothes as if she were the only person in London and curtains didn’t exist. This wasn’t just some random woman, this was…

“It’s Granger. When did she move in across the street? And why is she undressing in her sitting room?” Rabastan blurted out once his brain caught up to his eyes.

The Lastrange brothers had become acquainted with Hermione Granger while on probation after the war. As the founder of the Death Eater Reform Act, her job consisted of interviewing all the Death Eaters deemed fit for rehabilitation. She performed random check-ins as well. Many of their check-ins had been in this very townhouse, in this room.

“I have no idea. She wasn’t there yesterday--no one was. That flat has been vacant for months. At least I haven’t noticed any lights on at night, but then again I don’t sit around staring into a stranger’s flat either,” Rod was trying to sound calm and collected, failing miserably.

“Do you think she saw us? She obviously knows where we live, she’s been here enough time to have not forgotten,” Rabastan more stated than asked. He was trying to piece together why she would, with full knowledge of the view from this room, undress in such a way to catch any male’s eye.

“I hope not, considering we are still standing here gawking at her.” Rod quipped, quickly grabbing Bas’s arm and spun him away from the window. With a wave of his hand, the curtains closed removing the temptation that was Hermione Granger.

“Go to bed, Bas. We can owl her in the morning, politely, and let her know she might, should invest in curtains,” Rodolphus grumbled, pushing Rabastan towards the door. 

Sleep didn’t come easy for either Lastrange. Thoughts of the beautiful Hermione Granger swaying as she slowly peeled off her robes was not easy to forget.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Arriving at her new flat, Hermione was thrilled it was Friday, and she didn’t have to work the next day. She had been searching for a new flat after she and Ron parted ways, mutually. When her eyes found this building, she was in love. It was owned by a squib, which made moving a breeze. Now she needed to unpack and organize it all. Which she fully intended to do with magic.

One wall in her sitting room was floor to ceiling windows, which she loved. She also knew a certain pair of handsome brothers lived across the street. Walking across the room, the view from her sitting room was perfect. The city lights could be seen for miles, but this little part of London sat just far enough out that on clear nights she could see the stars. Looking around, her gaze stopped at the flat across the street. Rodolphus and Rabaston, the men she had grown to fantasize about, lived just there, and the room her sitting room faced Rodolphus’ study. 

A few hours later she went back to the window to take in her new surroundings before heading to bed. Even unpacking with magic was exhausting when one had as many books as Hermione. Chancing a peek across the street, she noticed the light was on in the study, but it was Rabastan looking back at her.

A tingle ran through her as she watched the man stop in his tracks looking in her direction, probably calling for his brother. Hermione smirked to herself, let’s have some fun boys.

Summoning every bit of her Gryffindor courage, Hermione slowly slipped her robes down her arms as they pooled at her feet. Button by button, she opened her dark green silk blouse to reveal the matching lace bra underneath. Dropping the shirt to the floor next to her robes, she turned to the side and lowered the zip of her skin tight, black pencil skirt. Allowing it to slide down her legs at an excruciating slow pace, the matching lace knickers came into view.

As she looked back towards the town house, she noticed Rodolphus dragging Rabastan towards the door of the study, snapping the curtains closed. 

“Sweet dreams, boys. See you again tomorrow,” she cooed to herself.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Happy to have her flat organized, Hermione poured a large glass of wine and relaxed with her new book while waiting for the brothers to appear in the study once more. She didn’t have to wait long. Rodolphus flicked on the light, catching Hermione’s attention, as he strolled into the space to sit at his desk. Rabastan joined him after only a few minutes. Both wizards sat so that she could see that they were glancing in her direction without fully facing the window.

Tonight she had decided it was now or nothing. She was going to get their full attention and get herself off by watching them get off, a win-win in her book.

Hermione had opted to change out of her work robes tonight. She was wearing a matching set of black lace lingerie, very thin and revealing-under her fluffy pink monstrosity of a robe. Setting the wine glass on her coffee table, Hermione walked toward her window as if she was simply taking in the view of the evening sky. 

A gentle tug on the tie of her robe had it falling open, allowing lustful eyes a teasing glimpse of how very little was covering her curves. She pulled her eyes from the starlight sky, towards the room the brothers were occupying. Just as she thought, Rodolphus and Rabastan’s eyes were glued to her window.

Settling down on a chaise lounge she had positioned in front of the window, she started to rub her breasts--one in each hand. As she squeezed and pinched her pebbled nipples, her back arched pushing her breasts up and over the top of the barely there lace bra as she squeezed harder. Her head fell back as she let out a moan at her own caress, she knew she needed more as did the wizards. 

Releasing one breast, she trailed her finger up the valley between them, up the front of her throat, all the way to her mouth. Opening her mouth, her finger slid in. Twirling her finger around to thoroughly soak it, she pulled it out with a pop. Wasting no time, her hand slid into her knickers and slowly began to rub on her swollen clit. Hermione shifted and opened her legs wide, allowing a full view. After a few moments, she pulled her hand away and wiggled out of her knickers. 

Bringing her fingers up to her mouth once more, she flicked her tongue out to taste herself before lowering her hand and finding her clit once more. She teased herself for another moment before dipping two fingers into her dripping cunt. A moan escaped throat as her back arched, trying to find that spot that drove her wild.

Slowly, she slid her fingers in and out of her tight, wet pussy. The other hand was still rubbing and pinching her breast, Hermione chanced a look towards the study across the street. Seeing the wizards staring back at her, with their cocks on full display for her, she turned her head to them and smiled--still moving her fingers in and out of her dripping folds. 

Releasing her breast, her fingers sought out her clit. Knowing she was close to falling over the edge, her fingers moved faster, and she pinched her clit. Hermione threw her head back as she screamed, “Rooooddd, Baaasssss.” Her tight, hot pussy clinched down hard on her fingers as she slowly drew them in and out, riding out her orgasm. Slumping down into the plush chaise, Hermione rolled to her side. Her eyes found both wizards looking completely spent, looking back at her. Closing her eyes, she smiled--feeling gloriously satisfied and very sleepy. 

“Next time, boys, we will do this together,” she told herself, as she drifted off to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Breathing heavy, Rodolphus and Rabastan couldn’t believe what just happened.

“Did we both get off to Granger getting herself off?” Rabaston sighed, regaining his composure.

“I think we did. And I think she did it on purpose. Did you see the way she looked at us? She knew we were watching,” Rodolphus breathed. “And I sent her an owl about investing in curtains. She knew we could see her.”

“Maybe next time she will invite us to join her,” Rabastan grinned.

“One can only hope, my brother,” Rodolphus agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to do something with this song for so long. This was the perfect opportunity. I hope you enjoy all you orgasmic goodness Cece Marty!!


End file.
